WHO'S THE LUCKY MAN?
by Misty Elizabeth
Summary: The first chapter is a trailer....and that will give you the basic idea of what to expect from this story....please read & review! Pretty please?
1. The Trailer

**Trailer**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for the plot.

Beautiful **Tru Davies** was blessed with an **unusual power**.

_Tru: **I relive days**…to help people who ask for it._

However, there's a twist –

_Tru: I need to **pass on my powers**, huh?_

_Davis: You don't have much time left_

She needed to find love.

_Tru: I am 28. Still single. How** frustrating** is that?_

But the clock is ticking.

_Davis: **The child** should be born in the next 1 ½ years_

_Tru: I just **can't marry** anyone!_

What will she do **now**?

**A race against time to the altar**…

writer **Misty Elizabeth** presents –

_**WHO'S THE LUCKY MAN?**_

_**a tru calling fan fiction **_


	2. Tru Davies

**Author's Note:** _Special thanks to __MythStar Black Dragon & cherrygurl1225 for their reviews. It motivated me to begin working on the plot! Thanks you guys!_

_First Tru Calling fan fiction, so be a little kind._

**Disclaimer, Tru Calling style:**

**Tru:** _Misty Elizabeth doesn't own anything except the plot._

**Davies:** _Get writing all ready!_

**Misty Elizabeth:**_ Yeah, yeah…hold your horses…sheesh! I am the author here, you know?_

_

* * *

  
_

TRU DAVIES

Tru's P.O.V: 

My name is Tru Davis. i am 28 years old, medical graduate. For the past five years I have been working at the local city morgue at night. I am just like any other person you can say. But I have a secret.

**I relive days… to help people who ask for ****it.**

_I'm being haunted by a whisper  
A chill comes over me  
I've been trapped inside this moment  
I'm not a victim, I'm not a freak  
Free me  
before I slip away  
Heal me  
wake me from this day  
Can somebody help me_

That is basically my life. Someone dies, and asks me for help. I have 24 hours to solve the riddle and help save that person. But who's going to save me, when I need it?

I live alone in my flat.

You could say I have lost a lot in life: my mother in 1993. After her I lost, in quick succession, two boy friends – Luc and Jenson. I have an elder sister Meredith, a lawyer with a drug problem. My younger brother, Harrison – who's forever getting into trouble and I have to keep bailing him out.

Some important piece of my life is still missing. My father's a powerful and influential businessman. He never could use that on any of children though.

My mother was murdered right in front of my eyes. I couldn't do a thing about it. I blame myself for that, more than Meredith will ever blame me.

My best friend is Lindsey. However, things aren't so pretty around that corner for she and my brother dated for awhile. It finally ended with Harrison letting Lindsey get married.

Naturally, things weren't quite the same as usual. An ice wall gradually built up between us.

The only person I guess, I am closet to now would be Davies. The guy I work for at the morgue. He knows about my gift, and has helped in a lot of times. I trust him.

I talk to him about everything – my life, my plans, my family, my friends, and the dream of one day finding a true love…

I knew that day wasn't anytime soon though.

Yet…I realized later that I had been wrong!

* * *

Author's Note: _The chapters will be a bit short. This was just the introduction. I am trying my best. So please be a little kind and bear with me. Thank you…suggestions are always welcome. Also reviews too._


	3. The Oracle

**Author's Note:**_ 2__nd__ installment! Enjoy! _

**Disclaimer –**

**Davis: **_Misty Elizabeth is sorry for misspelling my name, aren't you?_

**Misty Elizabeth: **_Yes I am. Thanks to cherrygurl11225 for pointing it out._

**Tru: **_Now, start writing the fiction. By the way, she owns nothing except the plot. There – done? Begin working!_

**Misty Elizabeth: **_Ok, ok – can you wait a little, please? I decide what you talk about not the other way round. Apologizes to my readers…now on with the fic!_

The Oracle 

Author's P.O.V:

Tru Davies reported for work on time. Her boss and friend, Davis was already there.

"Good –good-"he tried to greet "Oh, leave it."

"Any bodies arrived yet?" asked Tru, point-blankly.

"It's not a rewind day then?" he smiled. In his secret heart, he was relieved. He didn't like rewind days, since Tru caught him cheating on his diet during one of them. She had been nagging him to knock off a few pounds, if he wanted to get a little bit of femme attention.

"Nope" Tru confirmed "Not yet."

"Good, because I needed to talk to you about something!" his voice was dead serious.

"Ok" Tru replied apprehensively.

Davis shut his office door shut. Tru didn't really think it would matter because there wasn't anybody else around. She also knew Davis well enough. He was never the one to take any risks.

Davis sat down on his chair, and offered Tru a seat.

"Do I have to?" asked Tru, sitting down "Why are being so formal?"

"Here, have coffee" Davis offered her a cup "You aren't going to like my news!"

Tru took it without question, and sipped it.

"Have you thought about marriage?" he shot at her.

Tru spit her coffee out, shocked.

"That's the lamest proposal I have ever heard!"

"What?" Davis asked in surprise. His table was a mess from the coffee Tru had spilt. But he chose to ignore it for now, "I am not proposing to you, Tru. I am not in love with you."

"That makes two of us" muttered Tru.

"Sorry? Didn't quite catch that!" Davis taunted her.

"Davis – my life sucks! Even you know that. You're the only friend I have. Harry and Meredith are lost in their own worlds. Lindsey and I just don't have that strong bond anymore. I have lost two loves, and I am not ready to fall in love anytime soon." Tru told him firmly.

"Hmm. But Tru, I am afraid you gotta fall in love sometime soon" Davis told her gravely.

"For what joy?" asked Tru, sarcastically "To celebrate the misery my beautiful life has to offer me?"

"No," said Davis simply "Because you need an heir. Just like your mother did."

"**I need to pass on my powers, huh?**" Tru asked him.

"**You don't have much time left**" replied Davis, and added seeing the confused look on Tru's face, "Yes, if you don't have an heir in time – you will be last one in your family to have the calling."

"Wow" Tru thought aloud "Just when I thought that I don't have to go looking for love!"

The were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Another body had arrived for their examination and being locked up in the cabinets for the night.

Tru and Davis went to do their job.

"18 year old girl, name Jessica Stoner. Shot dead at the restaurant Blue Moon, around 7:30pm" they were informed "Send the post-mortem reports to this address."

Tru took the card, _14 Park Wall. Stoner residence_.

The officers left. The duo pulled on gloves, and began to work on the girl's bruises.

"Some killer, huh?" Davis asked, cleaning the wounds.

"I don't like the look of this!" Tru said, slightly nauseated.

Suddenly the victims head turned towards Tru. It repeated the same word that all her other clients had said, "Help me".

Instantly, Tru felt herself travelling back in time. Her usual life of rewind days had started.

**Author's Note: **_This fiction has just started. So please bear with me. Jack Harper will make a grand entry and but before him an OC. You decide for yourself if you like my OC. Till then, read & Review!!!!_


	4. Searching For The Perfect Man

**Author's Note: **_3rd installment. Need I say more? Review after reading please?Pretty please?_

**Disclaimers again:**

**Tru: **_good job last time._

**Davis: **_So, Misty, are you ready to begin?_

**Misty Elizabeth: **_Yep. I own nothing except the plot._

Searching For the Perfect Man

Tru Davies awoke with a start. She looked at her clock. It was 5:15pm. She had been napping in the afternoon. Her rewind afternoon had started. She'd have to do things over.

Flashes of memories from before flashed across her mind.

"Oh great" she muttered "The crime takes place around 7:30pm"

She remembered the girl's address – 14 Park Wall.

Tru kicked off her blanket, put on her jacket and went out of her house. She'd have to stop the girl from going to the restaurant.



_Jessica Stoner must be a spoilt little rich girl, _Tru thought as she saw the huge mansion she wasstanding in front of,_ classic case of a high school dumper._

She rang the door bell. A housemaid answered her call.

"Could I meet Jessica?" she asked urgently.

"May I have your name please?"

"Tru Davies" she answered "I work as a part-time teacher in the school Jessica goes to."

"Has madam been avoiding school again?"

Tru got clued in, "N-Yes. Yes. As a matter-of-fact she has. Could you tell me why, though?"

"She dumped her boyfriend Ryan" the chatterbox of a housemaid told her "He tries to make life hell for her."

"Oh" said Tru "Can I come in? I really need to talk to her."

5 minutes later, Tru was seated in the sofa of the living room. Jessica entered, looking thoroughly confused.

"You-you're not a substitute teacher at my school" she realized.

"I know" Tru told her "I have come here to warn you. I know this sound crazy, but please listen to me."

"Yeah…it so does" Jessica drawled.

Tru refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Could you hurry though?" the teenage asked rather insolently "I have to get ready. My friends and I are going to-"

"Blue Moon?" Tru cocked an eyebrow.

"How did you know?" gasped the girl "Hey are you a spy of Ryan's?"

"No. I am a well-wisher. Change your plans for tonight. Your ex-boyfriend is going to try and harm you tonight. Please, don't go to the Blue Moon tonight" Tru pleaded.

The girl looked at Tru, and Tru stared right back at her. Jessica got assured that Tru wasn't feinting.

She took out her mobile from her pocket and dialed a number.

"Hey – Anna…no, no. not cancelled. But lets go somewhere else tonight. How about we go over to your place?"

Tru left the house smiling. This was the easiest do-over day yet!



Once outside, she checked her watch. It was just 6:00 pm now. Hours before her shift began at the morgue.

She took her own phone.

"Hey Lindsey? Want to meet up?"



Tru and Lindsey met at a local café. Lindsey animatedly described all her adventures in life after marriage. Tru remembered Davis' comments, and her eyes grew sad in spite of herself. No matter how much she pretended, she felt a void in her life. Yet she couldn't cope with the thought of losing her love all over again.

"Tru? Hello? I am talking to you…" Lindsey's sharp tone cut into Tru's disconnected thoughts.

"Oh, I am sorry" Tru told her best friend "I-I was just thinking."

"About what?" Lindsey pressed on.

"My life" replied Tru, gloomily "I mean look at me. **I am 28. Still single. How frustrating is that?**"

She hadn't meant to say it. but it came out like some sort of word vomit.

"Well, let me set you up" offered Lindsey "and I have just the perfect man for you in mind."

"Thank you, Lindsey" Tru smiled "I am not sure I like this idea though. I might just be in for another heartbreak."

"Oh, come on, Tru" Lindsey encouraged her best friend "It doesn't always pay to be a pessimist."

Tru smirked.



Tru arrived at her work place bang on time.

"Good – good" Davis tried to greet her "Oh, leave it!"

"I knew that" laughed Tru "It's a do-over day. And yes, I know about that pass on my calling oracle. So let's not get into that! I don't want to go through that proposal-over-coffee-fiasco."

"Oh" Davis cottoned on "who died?"

"Jessica Stoner. I convinced her not to go the restaurant she was shot in. she had the good sense to re-make her plans into a sleepover." Tru shook her brown locks "Jealous ex shot her."

"Wow!" said Davis "Easiest do-over yet, huh Tru?"

"By the way, I met Lindsey. She offered to set me up. Guess I am back in the dating game!" Tru waved her hands over her head as though cheerleading.

"Well, I am glad you're taking this heir thing seriously."

"Nah, I just miss having someone to love."

They were interrupted by the police bringing in the body.

"Name Jessica Stoner"

Tru and Davis exchanged shocked glances.

"Shot dead by alleged ex-boyfriend. She was in the car on her way to a friend's house."

"What?" whispered Tru.

"I know" the officer agreed misreading her shock "Young people these days stop at nothing."

He left, giving them the address of the girl's.

"What happened, Tru?" asked Davis "I thought she wouldn't die."

"So did I, Davis" said Tru, biting her lip as she tried to work out the puzzle "So did I!"



**Author's Note: **_Ah, so it gets interesting. Even I didn't know Jessica wouldn't survive and I was writing this. Ardent fans of Tru Calling would know who is behind Jessica not being able live in spite of Tru's warnings. DON'T GIVE IT AWAY IN YOUR REVIEWS PLEASE! Yes…some more chapters before he finally enters my fiction. Liked this chapter???_


	5. Baby Troubles

**Author Notes: **_This thanks goes out to my only reader – cherrygurl11225_

**Disclaimers:**

**Misty Elizabeth: **_Before Tru and Davis can interrupt me, lets just say, I own nothing except the plot!_

**Davis: **_Humph! She didn't let me get a word in._

**Tru: **_On with the fic! _

Baby Troubles

Tru was upset. She had never failed to save a victim before. Davis offered some coffee, to help her calm down. Tru drank it at one-go.

"I don't get what happened" she stated bitterly "I saw Jessica change her plans with this friend of hers called Anna."

"May be she clued Ryan in?" asked Davis, uncertainly "Betrayal is quite a common term with today's youngsters."

"May be" Tru considered the possibility "Can I have another cup?"

She drained her second cup of coffee in another go. Davis cocked an eyebrow. He could sense Tru would soon be having more coffee that she'd spilt all her life.

"It's not your fault, Tru" Davis tried to soothe her "You did your job."

"I didn't do it well-enough" she snapped. She poured herself another cup of coffee.

"That's your 3rd cup, Tru" Davis pointed out.

"So?" Tru said in a voice that warned Davis not to tell her that having such a lot coffee was wrong.

He shook his head. He was quite petrified of Tru during situations such as the one they were faced with.

"Can a person ask for help twice?" she asked.

Davis opened his mouth, "Don't answer that." Tru shrugged. She knew from experience they didn't.

Or else she wouldn't have lost Luc or Jensen.

"Why don't you take the night off?"asked Davis, kindly.

"No" said Tru, firmly "I don't want to fail again."

She took her fourth cup of coffee. Davis sighed.



No bodies were brought into the morgue that night. The night dragged itself to a close, with Tru finishing up all the coffee that they had in store and Davis trying his best to stop her. It lead to frequent arguments and fights. Both of them were glad when morning dawned, bright and clear.

"Well, I better head home now" Tru said, yawning and stretching.

"H'm" Davis was angry at her newfound addiction "What do you plan to do with your day?"

"Nothing" shrugged Tru "May be figure out what happened with Jessica."

"What about your other mission?" asked Davis, pointedly.

"Oh, the one where I have to get married and have a kid?" Tru asked rather bluntly.

"Yeah, Tru. We've been through his. **The child should be born in the next 1½ years.**" Davis told her.

"**I just can't marry anyone!**" Tru told him "I might go to meet this guy Lindsey said would be perfect for me."

"Are you even taking this seriously?"

Something in Tru's head just snapped. Before she knew it, she blurted out what she felt without thinking of the consequences. She had another word vomit –

"What's the use of even thinking about an heir when I, myself can't answer my calling? And could you please drop the subject?" she nearly screamed.

"I just – well, forget it." Davis murmured.

The second she stopped speaking, Tru felt sorry about her behavior. It wasn't Davis' fault she couldn't save her victim. He only wanted to preserve her power, her calling within her reach.

"I'm sorry" she muttered "I'm just having a bad day. May be, if I go home, and figure out what exactly happened last night I'll feel better."

Davis merely nodded.



No sooner had Tru left the morgue, her cell phone went off. Tru checked the caller ID: Harrison. Just what she needed right now! She sighed and answered her phone:

"Hey, Harry" she greeted.

"Bad shift, huh?" asked Harrison from the other end of the line.

"My day rewound itself, but I couldn't save the victim. Plus Davis said that I have to pass on my powers. So I have to get married." Tru supplied dully.

"Couldn't save the victim?" asked Harrison, concerned "Wow, that's never happened before."

"Yeah" said Tru, she wished people would stop telling her that. It was making her headache.

"And you have to get married?" Harrison chocked "Meredith's not even dating yet."

"Ha ha" Tru shot at him.

"Mind telling me why are you being such a grouch?" Harrison asked her "You don't sound like yourself."

"I don't feel like myself" Tru complained "Maybe if I just get home and get a cup of coffee, things will be better."

"Yeah, yeah…you do that" Harrison encouraged her, not knowing how much of coffee Tru had already consumed, "I'll swing by later. Ok?"

"Yeah, fine"

She was glad the conversation was finally over. Her temples throbbed with pain. She hurried on home.



Tru called up Jessica's home pretending to be friend from school, while washing down a couple of more cups of coffee. Something about this drink really comforted her.

From her phone call she came to know that Jessica had been shot somewhere near the local park. She groaned to herself, thinking how close she'd been to save Jessica. Her next target was to locate Ryan.

Since she knew nothing about him, except his first name she was hitting dead-ends everywhere. She tried scanning the internet. She found him mentioned in an article where he had been involved in some sort of car robbery. But the evidence not being clear, he got off. But was this Ryan the same one?

Her head was aching again. She'd think about it later…she needed to rest now.



Tru wearily opened her eyes. It was dark outside and her clock showed 9:00pm. She'd slept through the entire day!

Davis would kill her…oh no….she quickly dressed, picked up her bag and jacket, threw on her shoes and rushed outside for another night at the morgue.

"Don't tell me all you did was sleep?" gasped Davis.

"Yeah…I was so tired" Tru said trying to rub the sleep from her eyes "I think I need some coffee…"

"You know, coffee's bad for your child?"

"I'm not pregnant"

Davis sighed, "Your child has to be born on a specific date. You know that?"

Tru stopped reaching for the coffee, hand suspended in mid-air she asked, "What did you just say?"



**End notes: **_Not my best one, I guess. But I hope I can bring out Tru's inner frustration that she can't share with anyone…she misses having a love and is unhappy that she couldn't answer her calling. I hope she doesn't start drinking too much of coffee…_


	6. The Perfect Man

**Author's Note: **_thanks to cherrygurl11225 & MythStar Black Dragon for their reviews. By the way, I got a beta reader for this fiction - LouisaB. Some changes might be seen in my story…don't worry though. I shall keep uploading – because I follow the one chapter a day policy. Anyway, enjoy!_

**Disclaimers:**

**Davis: **_Misty owns nothing except the plot and the OC she might introduce in this chapter. _

**Tru: **_What happens to me now?_

**Misty Elizabeth: **_You'll see…_

The Perfect Man

Tru stood at there, staring at Davis. He had just told her coffee was bad for her child and her child had to be born on a specific day.

"Yeah, didn't you know that?" Davis asked her.

"No, actually I didn't" Tru admitted "What's the date?"

"The 5th of any month." Davis told her.

"Any year?" Tru raised an eyebrow.

"With in the next 1½ year."

Tru sighed.

"I have lesser time than I thought!"

They were interrupted by the arrival of yet another dead body. This time it was a boy: Ryan. He'd committed suicide, the officer informed them.

"Didn't he kill that girl, Jessica?" Tru asked, surprised how the deaths seemed related.

"Yeah" the officer agreed "He's been a small time thief for days. Got busted on a car robbery, but somehow managed to get off since he destroyed the evidence, and we couldn't do a thing about it."

"Wow! Teenagers today are so…"Davis mused "Where did you find him?"

"The Park…odd, isn't it?" he wondered "He kills himself the same place he killed that girl. And he seems to have died for just a while now…our officer on patrol found him."

"May be the guilt got to him?" Tru suggested.

"Well, we'll let you carry on with the post mortem."

The officer left.

Davis turned to Tru, "That's two deaths in really quick succession."

"I just hope I can save my victim this time" she said, apprehensively "If he does call for help that is."

"Trust yourself" Davis assured her "Everything will be fine."

"Yeah…" she looked at Ryan.

He had a pained expression on his face. His face was smeared with blood. It was obvious he'd shot himself.

They pulled on gloves, and began removing Ryan's accessories. And then, it happened:

The victims' head turned to Tru, 'Help me!'

Instantly Tru felt herself travelling back in time.

She sat up on her bed. It was dark outside – it was 9:00p.m. again.



When she reached the Park, it wasn't exactly deserted. She located who she was looking for, and headed for him. Ryan was sitting on the swing, submerged in deep thought.

"Hello Ryan" she greeted him "Mind if I sit down?"

"Huh?" the boy grunted looking up "You're not him!"

"Who?" Tru made herself comfortable on the swing "Did someone promise you he'd be here?"

"Yeah…he was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago!"

"Why? To save you from the mess you're in?"

"How did you know that?" gasped the boy in shock "Are you a police officer?"

"No, I am a well-wisher. I tried to stop you from killing Jessica before, but somehow you found out where she would be and shot her." Tru accused him.

"It's you then" the boy suddenly realized "The one who keeps interfering in everyone's life."

"What?" it was Tru's turn to gasp "I'm trying to help you. I know that you're waiting for someone, and you will end up killing yourself because that man will not turn up."

Ryan gloomily took out his pistol.

"I messed up. I got involved with the wrong people, and shot the right girl for me. I don't deserve to live!"

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Ryan" Tru told him, "This isn't what Jessica would want. You can't take the easy way out and die. You have to face the consequences of your action."

"I'll be imprisoned for life!" the boy stated "I'd rather die."

"I'm sure if you promise to reform yourself, you will get a better sentence and nothing is worse than death."

Tru must have got to him. For the boy got up saying, "Fine. I'll turn myself over to the police."

"Good boy."

Pleased, that she'd found her gift back, Tru headed to the morgue.



Davis was already there.

"Did you sleep all day?" he asked her.

"I just saved a victim. Ryan killed himself, and asked for help. I went back in time and made him think straight." Tru told him.

"Didn't you stay with him, just in case?" Davis mused.

"Well…" then something hit her "No, Davis – Ryan's still in danger. I have gotta go! Bye!"

"But…"

"No time…bye…"

She rushed out of the morgue, and raced to back to the Park.



Sure enough, Ryan was there. He seemed to be in a hurry, and kept looking here and there. Tru entered the park.

"Didn't you go to the police?" asked Tru.

"God, you're back?" asked the annoyed boy "I thought I got rid of you!"

"Ryan, who ever you're waiting for won't turn up. Go to the police. At least they can help you."

"No one can help me, except him. He told me where Jess would be that night, he said to wait for him here…"

"Well, either he's going to murder you or you're going to kill yourself."

"Look, could you just leave me?"

"No. it's my job to make sure you don't die tonight, got it?"

Tru could feel a head ache acting up. She needed to have some coffee, right away. But this was more important.

She just opened her mouth to argue about something more, when a lot things happened at once. A car screeched to a halt, someone called, "Ryan!" the boy pushed Tru to the ground, and rushed towards the car.

When Tru got up, all she saw was the car speeding away. She caught the license plate, and noted down the number in her memory.

She returned to the morgue, in high dungeon.



"Seems like someone is actively undoing all my hard work" Tru complained to Davis, as she sipped her second cup of coffee "I mean, I had a hunch Ryan was there. And this guy, turns up and takes him away!"

"Tru, you're expecting too much from yourself." Davis told her, firmly "May be some is deliberately killing these kids. After all, the deaths were connected."

"Well, either someone is a serial killer and will stop at nothing. Or someone knows about me, and deliberately stopping me from saving someone!"

She poured herself another cup of coffee, "Well, at least Ryan didn't die. He ditched the country."

Davis sighed.

"Is there any need to remind you, that you better begin to look for your perfect man?"

Tru nearly chocked on her coffee, "Oh no! Lindsey!"

"What about her?" asked Davis, surprised.

"I told her I'd meet her tonight." Tru sighed, "Where's my phone?"

She fished her phone out of her pocket. 24 missed calls. Her phone had been silent after Harrison's call.

She checked the call log: 12 missed calls from Harrison, 10 from Lindsey, 1 from an unknown number and 1 from Meredith.

"I better return these calls."

Tru sat down at the desk, and called up her best friend first.

"Hey Lindsey" she greeted "No, the phone was in silent. Yeah, desert sounds good. See you in 20 minutes, then?"

She hung up and called Harrison. He didn't take the call, so Tru left him a voice message saying that she'd be going to the café to have some desert.

"Are even planning to tell me what you will be doing now?" Davis asked her.

"Yeah," she said, pocketing her phone "I'm going out to meet Lindsey and my future perfect man!"

Davis face broke into a smile of genuine appreciation, "Ok. Good luck, Tru."



Tru ordered her desert, and waited for Lindsey to arrive. In due time, she did, with the man she'd promised in tow.

"This is, Mike" Lindsey introduced them "And this is Tru."

They exchanged formal greetings…suddenly, a light was lit in Tru's head. She could almost feel her inner frustration melting away.

'I believe I've found my perfect man' she thought to herself.



**End Notes: **_these rewinds are sometimes pretty hard to write. And like all of you know, Tru Calling fictions are fun to write because of it's unpredictability! At least, I experienced that. I hadn't planned the Jessica –Ryan rewinds in my plot. But it became a part of my story…wow! Anyway, review my work and tell me how it was!_


	7. The Perfect Man Continued

The Perfect Man Continued 

Mike and Tru's date went well. Lindsay was pleased with the way the two got along. Dessert was soon finished, and the trio trudged home together.

"Mike, you didn't tell me what you do?" Tru asked him.

"Well, I am a lawyer, who has his own firm" he grinned "And I am a musician by night."

Tru nodded her head.

She didn't like lawyers much, in spite of both her father and Meredith being lawyers.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I am a doctor by profession – still on my internship and at night I work at the morgue." Tru replied.

"That's interesting…"

"Yeah" Lindsay chimed in "Her shift's called the graveyard shit!"

"Whoa!" swore Mike "That's – that's – I really don't know what!"

Both Tru and Lindsay burst out laughing. Mike was a fun person to hang out with. He was funny, friendly, chivalrous, and a good person. Tru could feel herself falling for him.

"So, lets catch some breakfast together tomorrow morning?" asked Mike.

"I'd love to" Tru smiled, and then stopped abruptly, "Oh no, I am supposed to meet Harrison for breakfast tomorrow."

Mike's eyebrows shot up, "Who's he?"

She couldn't believe he'd got jealous of Harrison, "My brother."

Mike's expression cleared, "Then we all can go. You, me, Lindsay, and Harrison."

"Oh no, uh-uh!" Lindsay backed off.

"Why? Some history there?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know."

Tru smirked. Harrison had Lindsay get married to someone who'll be able to take care of her. He did love her a lot, and thus, let her go…

But Lindsay still felt uncomfortable around him.

"See you tomorrow!"

Happy and contented, and feeling extremely pleased with life; Tru went back to the morgue. God, Davis would be pleased to know she'd finally met someone to love and may be spend the rest of her life with!



Tru woke up around 8 the next morning. Working for so many hours was really getting to her. She was feeling really tired. Her cell phone went of with a loud ring. She answered it.

"Hello!"

"Morning, sleeping head!" greeted Harrison's cheeky voice "It's your favorite brother!"

"What's it this time, Harry?" Tru asked, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes "Need cash?"

"Oh, Tru – do you always think that?" he asked in a hurt voice "I was just asking you when we will be meeting today!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry. But each time you say 'favorite brother' it means you're in trouble." Tru yawned "God, I am so tired."

"Why don't you quit a job, Tru?"

"You know why Harry! I don't feel so well in the mornings nowadays!" Tru could feel another headache acting up.

"Morning sickness?" joked Harrison.

"HARRY!" Tru nearly screamed, but refrained from continuing "Hold on-"

She went to the bathroom, and threw up all that she had eaten last night. She washed her face and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Was there any truth in what Harrison had said?

But…how could it be?

She went back to the phone, "I believe I'm ill. Harry, I was supposed have breakfast with you and Mike today."

"Oh….hold on, a minute there – who's Mike?"

"A friend of Lindsay's"

"God, Tru! You started fishing for guys this soon? I thought you hardly ever fell for guys!"

"When I do, I fall pretty hard…."

"I am coming over to your place. You're messed up, you know that?"

Tru shook her head in exasperation, "Do what you will, Harry. But we have to meet Mike sometime today!"

Harrison made a non-clear noise in his throat and hung up. Tru went to her kitchen, muttering "God, where the heck did I put my coffee?"



"Tru, I'm worried about you."

Tru begrudgingly opened her eyes, "Wassamatter, Harrson?"

"You've been acting really strange lately, you know."

"H'm"

"Very helpful, Tru."

"Um-huh"

She was resting with her head, on the table. She simply wanted to sleep then. Why was Harrison annoying her with questions, she herself didn't know the answers to?

And she had to be in ship-shape before she met Mike…

"Tru?"

"Yeah, fine – have some coffee!" she snapped in her sleep.

"WHAT?" shrieked Harrison.



She met Mike for lunch that day. Her tiredness was pretty evident. He seemed to understand her problem, and didn't force her to be cordial to him.

"Why don't you quit one job? The one at the morgue."

"I like working there"

"Oh…but kind of creepy, isn't it?"

"Not really."

"Doesn't it seem creepy, though?" asked Mike "Dead people around you…"

"You don't know what's creepy" Tru said "It's not the dead alone."

"Yeah…so what's creepy?" he seemed genuinely interested.

Tru could feel a nausea acting up. She excused herself and went to the washroom. This time she was thoroughly convinced she needed to go to the doctor.

"You didn't tell me" Mike smiled.

"What?"

"What's creepy about the morgue?"

"Oh, that – nothing," Tru lied "Must have been my imagination."

Mike didn't seem convinced though.



She reported to the morgue on time, and filled in Davis about all that had happened in her life. Davis wasn't convinced that Mike had accidentally approached the subject of the morgue.

"You think he knows about my power?" she asked.

"I don't know Tru. He could be anyone." Davis warned her.

"Well, I hope he doesn't try to kill me."

"He could be a mole working for Jack Harper."

Tru stared at Davis blankly, "Who?"

Davis looked at her in disbelief.

"Don't tell me! You forgot Jack Harper?"

Tru still couldn't comprehend, "Who is he? Did I know him?"

"Tru, I really think we need to get you checked up" Davis said in a serious voice "Fancy you forgetting Jack Harper!"

Tru still looked confused.



**End Notes: **_Guess the story's going somewhere now. Shall write more soon. Read and review please. Take care…_


End file.
